Wrong Again
by PiperLeoEternally
Summary: HGSB HGSS i dont own anything but the plot bunny. Hermione and Sirius together, but she was wrong about them, who will help her pic up the peices and find love again?


Wrong Again...

A/n: I don't own Harry Potter or Martina McBride's song wrong again, I only own this plot bunny I got while in world civilizations...which I don't own.

_From the day we met  
You made me forget  
All my fears ..._

"I love you Sirius" Hermione said smiling.

"I love you too Hermione" He hugged her close and they kissed.

Hermione couldn't have been happier when she saw Sirius walk back into Grimmuald place alive and well, though even he didn't know how it had happened. They fell in love instantly and couldn't be separated, Hermione wanted to live with Sirius forever, but Sirius had been and would always be a bit of a playboy.

_Knew just what to say  
And you kissed away  
All my tears ..._

"Where have you been?" Hermione said half crying late one night.

"Out doing something for the order." He lied, again.

"No you weren't"

"Your right, I was shopping for you I wanted to get you something special because I've had to stay out late so many nights, and I love you so much."

She smiled, "You always know what to say love"

He smiled and kissed her.

_I knew this time I had finally found  
Someone to build my life around  
Be a lover and a friend ..._

Ginny and Hermione stayed up late one night, talking about their men.

"Can you believe he finally asked me to marry him?" Ginny squealed.

"No Harry is a good guy thought, and I couldn't think of a better girl! I hope Sirius asks me soon"

Ginny's face dropped, "can I tell yo something?"

"Sure sweetie"

"I saw Sirius in Hogsmead the other day."

"I know he was shopping for me." Hermione smiled

"He was at the three broomsticks, kissing some blond girl"

Hermione looked puzzled, "no you must have seen something wrong, Sirius and I love each other." Hermione dismissed it and changed the subject, but Ginny had planted a seed of doubt in her.

_After all my heart had put me through  
I knew that it was safe with you  
And what we had would never end ..._

Hermione followed the love of her life one night after borrowing Harry's cloak and couldn't believe her eyes, he had a woman on his arm and was flirting with her and kissing her, and then took her to an apartment and had sex with her, and snuck out after she had fallen asleep. Hermione didn't want to believe it, this was the man she wanted to spend the rest of her life with and there he was screwing other women right under her nose.

_Wrong Again..._

"Where were you Sirius Black? And don't lie to me!" Hermione screamed and knew the order could hear and she didn't care.

"Stuff for the order I keep telling you"

"No you weren't do you think I am stupid Sirius, HONESTLY!" Hermione screamed, "I saw you with that two bit tramp tonight how dare you!"

"I don't know what you are talking about."

Hermione screamed and smacked him. "You are a horrible man, and don't deserved to be loved!"

"You know what, you are right, and for something else, I never loved you and never will you know it all virtuous little girl!" He screamed at her, "I don't have to be here, I am leaving"

She narrowed her eyes, tears streaming down her face, "bastard"

"Right back at ya sweetie"

_Everybody swore  
They'd seen this before  
We'd be fine  
And you'd come to see that you still loved me  
In good time ..._

Sirius opened the door and a fist came flying in and hit him square in the nose. Hermione looked up to find Severus Snape standing at the door quietly seething to himself staring daggers at Sirius.

"Leave" Severus growled.

"Sod off Snape" Sirius growled, "You wanted her so bad, you can haver her, I'm done with her, she's no good to m-"

Sirius received yet another punch in the face and fell to the floor again.

Hermione looked between the two men, Sirius made a rude gesture and apparated out.

_And they said there's nothing you can do  
It's something that he's going through  
It happens to a lot of men  
And I told myself that they were right  
That you'd wake up and see the light  
And I just had to wait 'til then  
Wrong again ..._

Severus walked over to Hermione still staring at the empty spot on the floor tears streaming from her eyes and lifted her chin so she could see him. "You deserve better." he said

She nodded, "I thought he loved me."

He hugged her and she sobbed into his robes.

Severus came to her everyday and helped her through her grief. One night sitting in front of the fire he initiated the conversation.

"How did you do today with him coming back?"

_And it seemed to me the pain would last  
My chance for happiness had passed  
And nothing waited 'round the bend ..._

She look up a little glaze to her eyes and whispered, "Not so bad actually"

they sat in silence for a while.

"How do I make the pain stop?" she looked into his eyes.

He looked into her pain filled eyes, "by moving on and finding true love"

A tear fell down her cheek and he was there to wipe it away. "Loving you has made my life less miserable."

She looked into his eyes and kissed him, passionately.

_I was sure I'd never find someone  
To heal the damage you had done  
And my poor heart would never mend  
Wrong again  
Wrong again ..._

Hermione and Severus Snape were married eight months later, Sirius seething in the back of the room at the two finding happiness when he was so miserable.

A/N: I love Sirius he's my favorite character but I love HG/SS pairing! So yea, a little mix for ya, from one of my favorite songs lately.


End file.
